Field
The present invention relates to a planar light source apparatus, and in particular relates to a side light type of planar light source apparatus in which light sources are disposed to the side of a light guide plate.
Related Art
One example of a conventional planar light source apparatus has light sources, a mounting substrate on which the light sources are mounted, a light guide plate in which light emitted from the light sources enters a light entrance face and exits from a light exit face that is adjacent to the light entrance face, and a frame that supports the light guide plate. The mounting substrate having the light sources mounted thereon is arranged on the light guide plate in a state in which the light sources are fitted into recessed portions provided in the frame (e.g., see JP 2005-259374A).
JP 2005-259374A is an example of related art.